An ache in her heart
by Friendsfan
Summary: Its the day Peyton's mom died on and Peyton's having a really hard time. Brooke tries to comfort her. BP friendship.. read on! (and review)


Brooke sighed as she stood by Peyton's closed door, hesistating before she knocked, knowing fully she wouldn't get a response.

"P.Sawyer?" Sure enough, nothing.

"I know you're in there. Let me in!"

Still nothing. Pause.

"Peyton? I know this is really hard today, okay? Just let me in.." Brooke said, softening her voice.

She could hear the door unlock as Brooke entered with flowers, chocolate, and a card.

Peyton layed in her bed, her eyes red from crying. It had been eight years ago today that her mom had died, and Peyton still missed her like crazy.

Brooke looked sad, as she put the things on Peyton's table, and crawled into Peyton's bed. Peyton layed her head on Brooke's shoulder as she started to cry again. Brooke stroked her hair and rubbed her back, hating the fact that she felt so helpless. Nothing she said would bring Peyton's mom back, and all she could do was offer support. A few minutes later, the crying finally subsisded.

"Also, he's not here," Peyton said quietly.

"Larry?" Brooke asked.

Peyton nodded. "He promised me he'd be here, but all he did was phone me."

Brooke smiled sadly. "He does love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I love him, too." Peyton sniffled as she wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"You think after 8 years it would get easier, wouldn't you? It doesn't get easier though, you just get used to it. I miss her _so much_, Brooke. I just wish she would come back." Brooke nodded, her own tears threatning to fall. She pulled her best friend into a tight hug.

"She loved you so much." Brooke smiled as she remembered going over to Peyton's house everyday after school, with her mom making cookies for them, and how Peyton and her mom used to goof around together.

"Yeah, she did." Peyton said, smiling a bit as she remembered how every night before she went to bed, her mom would tuck her in. It was almost like a ritual between them, and even when they fought, it happened.

Another knock came from the door. Brooke went and answered it, as she hugged the person who was standing near. "Thanks," Peyton heard Brooke say, as she let them in.

It was Larry. Peyton stared at him, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sorry honey, after I got off the phone with you, I realised what a mistake I had made. I'm not going to make that mistake again, okay? I'll try not to work as much, and I wont leave you again . Especially not on this day, although Brooke is always here."

Larry came into her room and gave her a tight hug, before handing her a letter.

Peyton looked at him speechlessly. "What's this?"

"Your mom wrote this in her will. We had both done them a year before the accident. It's a letter to you. She said she wanted you to read it when you were ready.

"Here." Larry kissed Peyton on the forehead and handed her the letter, as he walked out of the room.

Peyton looked at Brooke, who took her hand and squeezed it. Peyton shook her head.

"I'm not sure if I can do this," she admitted.

Brooke nodded. "I know you, and you can. I'm right here, and you'll be okay."

Peyton sighed. "Okay," she whispered as she opened the letter with trembling fingers. She drew in a shaky breath as she saw her mothers handwriting on the paper.

"_Peyton, If you're reading this, I've gone some way or another. First of all, I want to tell you that I love you so much, and I always will. You and Larry were the lights of my life, and you made every day wonderful, with your bright smile, and blonde curls that were irresistable. Knowing you and Brooke, you guys are still best friends. I'm glad, Brooke is an unforgettable person and she is such a good friend. Tell Brooke I loved her like a daughter. Peyton sweetie, you are so talented with your artwork. I want you to keep going forever, you'll be famous one day. Not a day went by that I didn't love you unconditionally, and I want you to know that._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Mom._

Peyton's eyes started to fill as she handed the letter for Brooke to read.

"You sure?" Brooke asked, not feeling too sure herself.

Peyton nodded, as Brooke began to read. A tear rolled down Brooke's cheek as many fell from Peyton's.

The day passed slowly, as the two girls sat on Peyton's bed and talked, sometimes about Peyton's mom and other times different things. Brooke glanced at her watch. "I gotta go," she said reluctantly. "It's 10 at night, and I haven't studied for my Biology test at all."

Peyton looked at her horrifyingly. "Neither have I." They both laughed for the first time that day.

"Oh well," Brooke nodded. "Will you be okay tonight?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks for today, Brooke. I really needed you here."

"Anything for you," Brooke said softly. "Besides, what are best friends for? Love you."

"Love you too," Peyton said as Brooke left.

Peyton's eyes drifted to her bedstand, where a picture of her mom stood.

"I love you, Mom." She simply said. "I really miss you."

Peyton turned off her light and went to sleep, exhausted, but knowing that tomorrow would be a better day, and the ache in her heart would subside.


End file.
